gsb_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Angolan Raid
The Angolan Raid was a large skirmish that took place in central Angolan between GSB and South African forces for control of the oil fields in the region. Despite obtaining some major victories against the South African military forces, GSB forces were soon forced to evacuate the nation due to overwhelming South African forces arriving in the country, resulting in the Mongolian raid ending in failure for the Green Sea Battalion. Despite the failure, the GSB would eventually come in contact with the Tembelian government who in turns contracts the PMC in order to prevent the French from colonizing the Palau Islands and setting up puppet governments in the region, which as a result lead to a whole new war two months later. 'Angolan Campaign' 'Assault on Coupons' The assault on Coupons began when GSB forces under the command of Comrade Skies and Kappo launched a full scale ground assault under through the desert. Despite multiple hardships, including South African forces pinning the group down for a total of about 20 minutes along with multiple Minefields being scattered amongst the desert, GSB forces were able to gain the advantage due to armored support, and with the use of a counter attack were able to break through South African lines and enter Coupons, however despite this small victory, GSB forces that were sent to the oil fields were soon attacked by a South African Military counter assault that forced the PMC to retreat back to the airfield, officially ending the GSB's main goal in establishing the oil fiends for Chernarus. 'Attacking the Airfields' Despite this failure, the African campaign continued on with the GSB launching a new assault and attack an South African airfields to the north which was known to house multiple resources, but was heavily fortified by about South African military units and rebels, in hopes of turning the tides and allowing GSB to recover with reinforcements that were being sent from out of country. 'Second Assault on Coupons' While experiencing heavy fire, GSB forces were able to break through the South African lines and overrun the major bases to the North, further blocking South African forces from entering the region, and also allowing GSB forces to regroup and send soldiers down back to assault the town of Coupons, where Rebel forces were soon overrun and crushed within a matter of hours, finally allowing GSB to occupy the town after several weeks of fighting in the harsh deserts of South Africa. 'GSB Withdraw from Angolan' Although the GSB were able to obtain control of Coupons, the sudden arrival of more South African military forces began to pour into the area to the point that it was declared that the numbers were too overwhelming for the GSB raiding units to counter or defend against, because of this, GSB high command ordered for all GSB raiding units to evacuate the nation. The group was unfortunately forced to pull out of Angolan, due to inconvenience by Green Sea Battalion command, resulting in the GSB African campaign to have been a failure, due to the PMC's failure of obtaining the Oil Fields during the early stages. ''Aftermath Despite the failed assault, GSB command was able to forgive Kappo, and Crighton's failed raid within the Mongolian nation and was contacted by the government of the Island nation of Tembelan, where it was stated that French forces have illegally violated the Pulau Island Chain, causing a rift war to erupt between its forces on the colonial Islands, and the French military. Knowing that its military would be destroyed by the technological superior forces of the French, the government of Tembelan, contacted the GSB in a desperate attempt to help defeat the French colonial forces promising a paycheck that would make up to the failed Angolan raid. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:2018 Category:Angolan Raid